MY SECRETARY
by knight warrior
Summary: Natsuki will took over the company after her father died and she will meet this beautiful secretary of her father...


MY SECRETARY

FUJINO Shizuru was the loyal secretary of Nathaniel Kuga, the owner and the CEO of Kuga Group, it's more on technologies. Lubos na inaasahan ni Nathaniel si Shizuru dahil mapagkakatiwalaan ito. Alam niya dahil ilang ulit ng inalok ito sa ibang kumpanya na mas mataas ang sahod at kaya siyang bigyan ng mataas na posisyon pero ayaw ni Shizuru dahil masaya ito sa KG.  
After Nathaniel died in cancer, kinakabahan si Shizuru lalo na't bago na ang magiging amo niya , pero anak naman ng amo niyang si Nathaniel ang papalit, nag-iisang anak. She never see met his daughter so she was nervous. Yes she heard a lot about her but it's not enough, iba pa rin pag personal.  
Isang buwan pagkatapos ng pagluluksa ay muling naghirang ng bagong CEO, bagong amo ni Shizuru at yun ang nag-iisang anak ni Nathaniel.  
Habang wala pang amo si Shizuru ay pansamantala siyang naging secretary ng Vice President na si Yuuichi Tate, pero mga 3 days lang. Kilala din nito ang anak ni Nathaniel.  
"You're nervous aren't you?" tanong ni Tate kay Shizuru.  
Kasalukuyan nilang hinihintay ang bagong CEO at nasa Conference Room na sila lahat.  
Shizuru just smiled and answered, "sino naman ang hindi kakabahan? Eh hindi ko alam ang ugali ng amo ko."  
"But you heard about her, right? From Tito Nathaniel?"  
"Yes, I did, many times."  
"Well that's it, what you heard from tito was right, believe me you will like her and she have your taste."  
"Sir Tate, put that aside."  
"You can't refuse her, I know you enough Shizuru, bukod sa matalik kang kabigan ng asawa kong si Mai."  
Shizuru met Tate first than Mai, they were elementary friends. And since that first day of school until now, she has no boyfriend but had a lot of suitors, pero wala siyang sinagot kahit na isa.  
"I know."  
"And it's time for you to have one, you're not getting any younger."  
"I don't care."  
"Hey, what if I'm right, what will you do?"  
"I don't know, God only knows and I will let him have my way."  
"My brother likes that, God fearing person, mag-click kayo kaagad."  
"Ewan ko sa'yo."  
Then they heard a doorknob click and follows the board members and the last was the blue haired girl.  
Siniko naman ni Tate si Shizuru at ininguso nito ang babaeng may kulay asul na buhok.  
Napatingin naman si Shizuru at natulala siya and she don't know why, pagkatapos ay napalunok na lang siya.  
"My brother is cute right?" halos pabulong na sabi ni Tate kay Shizuru at wala siyang natanggap na salita mula dito and he knows why and he just smile.  
"Wala pa ako sa langit diba?"  
Tate chuckled a little and answer, "wala, nasa conference room tayo Shizuru."  
Bumawi naman ng tingin si Shizuru at umayos pero napapa-sulyap siya dito minsan. She found her cute and attractive as well. Sa kakatitig niya ay hindi niya aakalain na titingin din ito sa kanya, her eyes get widened when she met those emerald eyes, tuloy ay napayuko siya at pinamulahan.  
Nanatiling nakayuko si Shizuru habang isinasagawa ang meeting, wala siya masaydong naiintindihan. Iniisip niya kasi ang pwede niyang i-rason sa ginawa nita kanina. Until someone tap her shoulder.  
"Hey Shizuru..."  
"Sir Tate."  
"You're okay?"  
"H-Hai, tapos na po ba ang meeting?"  
"Oo seconds ago, are you sure you're okay?"  
"Hai,"and she stood.  
"Well then come here, I'll introduce you to your new boss."  
Bigla namang kumabog ng husto ang dibdib ni Shizuru when she heard about it.  
"Come on now."  
"Hai," and she followed him.

"HEY bro," tawag ni Tate sa blue haired girl na nakatayo malapit sa entrance ng conference room, nakapameywang na ito.  
"Hey..," and she saw the girl behind Tate, "siya ba ang binalikan mo sa loob?"  
"Yeah at hindi siya pwedeng maiwan sa loob," "Shizuru hey come here."  
Lumapit naman si Shizuru at kaharap na niya ngayon ang unang taong nagpakabog sa puso niya ng husto.  
"Bro, Fujino Shizuru her name," and turn to Shizuru, "Shizuru, Kuga Natsuki our new CEO and your new boss."  
"G-Goodmorning Sir," and gave some respect from bowing her head, instead of a reply, she saw her extending its hand towards her.  
"Nice meeting you, I'm Kuga Natsuki."  
Nahihiya namang tinanggap iyon ni Shizuru iyon and for the very first time in her after her mother died, she felt safe once again, she also felt heaven when she felt her heat at ang mumunting kuryente na dumaloy sa mga ugat niya and she know Natsuki felt it too.  
"Nice meeting you too Sir Natsuki."  
"There you go, magkakilala na kayo," "bro she was your secretary and she will help you everything you wants to know and everything you need, dati siyang secretary ng Papa mo."  
"I know, minsan siyang ikwento ni Papa sa akin."  
"That's great, may konting info na kayo sa isa't-isa," "bro take you time to roam around and your secretary will show you around."  
"Alright."  
And Tate notice the entwined hands of Shizuru and Natsuki and he got smile cause he was sure everything will change someday.  
"So I head now to my office," "Shizuru you know what to do."  
Dun na bumitaw si Shizuru and answer, "hai, Sir Tate thank you."  
Napatingin naman si Natsuki sa kamay niya and she got smile.  
"Bro, see you later."  
"Yeah sure, thanks."  
And Tate left.  
Shizuru close her eyes and regain some composure, she need to refresh her mind, nasa trabaho siya at gagawin niya iyon ng maayos.  
"Sir Natsuki hali na po kayo, ipapakita ko sa inyo ang office niyo."  
Natsuki look at her ruby eyes that captured her awhile ago and she got smile, alam nito kung sa'n lulugar.  
"Alright."  
"Dito po tayo."

NATSUKI can't took off her eyes to Shizuru, she found her gorgeous, sexy, beautiful and attractive. Her voice, it was like music to her ears. And she knows too where her place is.  
"This was beautiful, big and wide, too bad I don't have a lot of things to fill this in."  
"Kahit ano naman po pwede niyong ilagay, opisina naman po ninyo ito, parang bahay kumbaga."  
"Then I can put a speaker here?"  
"Uhh kayo po."  
"Soundproof ba 'to?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Nice," and she touch the sofa, "I can sleep here right?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Now I know why you'r checking me earlier in the conference room when I get in cause I will be your boss."  
Nag-init naman si Shizuru, "i-it's not that Sir, I'm sorry for what I've done."  
"No, don't be sorry, it's fine actually, kahit naman ako yun din ang gagawin but don't be afraid of me okay?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Can I ask a favor?"  
"Sure Sir, what is it?"  
"The way you talk to me, okay lang ba kung Sir Natsuki na lang? Wag na yung po at opo, naiilang ako eh."  
"Sige Sir."  
"Good, uhh you show me around right?"  
"Yes Sir wala namang schedule ang ibinigay sa akin si Sir Tate."  
"Great! Wait, I just notice malapit kayo ni Tate."  
"We're childhood friends Sir."  
"Oh okay."  
"Hindi niyo sana maisip na may relasyon kami."  
"No, no of course not, naguguluhan lang ako, another thing, treat me as you treat Tate okay?"  
"Yes Sir," _'mabuti na rin 'to para hindi ako mailang, she will be my boss for a very long time at itong nararamdaman ko, ewan kung ano 'to, bahala na.'_  
"Tara na Shizuru."  
"Hai."

SHIZURU roam Natsuki around KG. She told her everything, piece by piece. Unti-unti na ring bumubuwag ang pader sa pagitan nilang dalawa.  
"By the way, how old are you?"  
That time patungo sila ng security room.  
"27 Sir."  
"No way."  
"Ara?"  
"I mean, are you sure 27?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"I thought you were 25 or 26 either, I can't believe you're 27."  
"Turning 28 actually."  
"One year apart huh?" napatingin naman si Shizuru sa kanya and she like it kasi diretso sa mga mata kung tumingin ito, naniniwala pa naman siyang "_THE EYE IS THE WINDOW OF YOUR SOUL," _"I'm 26, turning 27."  
"Yeah 1 year apart, but it doesn't matter right Sir?"  
"Yeah, it was."  
Until they reach the security room.

FOR just one day Natsuki know more about KG and a little and a little bit for Shizuru. After it they went back to the office.  
"Sir Natsuki."  
"Yes?"  
"You seemed tired, you can rest."  
"Uh yeah, I came from States actually dito na ako dumiretso, inasikaso ko kasi yung papers ni Papa, I heard from him na pamumunuan ko 'to kaya inasikaso ko na kaagad."  
"Yeah, I remember, Sir Nathaniel told me about it, just call me if you need anything, you know how to contact me."  
"Yeah of course, take your break I'll be taking a nap."  
"Okay, I leave you now."  
"Sure."  
"Sige," and turn her back.  
"Shizuru."  
"Yes?"  
Natsuki's mouth hang open when Shizuru turn to her, her creamy long hair was swaying around its shoulder, she even smell the shampoo that Shizuru used and it made her calm.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome and besides it's my job."  
"Yeah I know, hey," and she move closer.  
Shizuru closed her eyes awhile when she smell her husky scent, naaakit talaga siya sa amoy nito.  
".. if it's okay," Natsuki continues, "can we be friends?"  
Shizuru saw in Natsuki's emerald eyes the sincerity and she think it's not bad to be friends with her.  
"Sure, no problem."  
"Thanks."  
"Thanks too."  
"Okay, sige na mag-break ka na."  
"Yeah, mag-break ka na rin."  
"I will, after my nap."  
"Okay, bye," and she left and went out.  
Natsuki sat on the couch and lied down when she remember her secretary and she got smile cause she like her a lot. And she know she will take it slowly.

"SO what now? How are you and Natsuki?" Tate ask to Shizuru when she saw her eating at the canteen.  
"We're fine, it's great, we're friends."  
"She was friendly."  
"I notice it."  
"You like her?"  
Shizuru blushed and then she nod.  
"She will not fail you, I promise, like you she was single, no girlfriend since birth."  
"She like women?"  
"Yeah."  
"Really."  
"Where is she now?"  
"In her office, she's taking her nap."  
"She needs it, she came from States, wala pa siyang tulog kahapon pa."  
"Kaya pala halata ang eyebags niya."  
"Sinabihan ko na yun, pero dumiretso pa rin dito."  
"Dediacted siya."  
"Tama ka dun kahit noon pa."  
And she stood and arrange her plates and put it all on the food tray.  
Tate notice it, "where you're going? You're done?"  
"She might need something and she said nahihiya pa siyang maglibot mag-isa kaya sige mauna na ako sa'yo."  
Tate smiled, "alright."  
And Shizuru left.

SHIZURU knows Natsuki was taking a nap so she went inside without knocking. She got smiled when she saw her sleeping in the sofa kaya lumapit siya.  
Tired, sadness and pain was all written in her boss's face. She run her fingertips at the side of Natsuki's face at inipit ang ilang hibla ng buhok nito sa teynga.  
"Wag kang mag-alala dito lang ako, hindi kita iiwan, okay?"

NATSUKI woke up when she dream of Shizuru and she got smile. Then she heard her knob click and she know it was Shizuru so she arrange herself and she was ready. Then the door opens and she saw her.  
_ 'Bakit nga ba hindi ko naisipan na bumisita dito minsan kung kasingganda ni Shizuru ang makikita ko? O pwede ring si Shizuru mismo? Hay.. Papa ikaw talaga.'_  
"Sir Natsuki gising na po pala kayo," ngiting sabi ni Shizuru ng makita ito at may dala na siyang kape para dito.  
"Bago lang, ano yan?"  
"Coffee po," at inilapag sa mesa kaharap ng sofa.  
"Narinig ko na naman yang po mo."  
"Sorry."  
"Okay lang," at inabot ang tasa kasabay ang saucer plate na nakapatong lang sa tasa, "masarap ba 'to?"  
"Actually yang timplang yan, gusto ng Papa mo, hindi ko kasi alam kung ano'ng klaseng timpla ang gusto mo."  
"It's fine," at hinigop na, "hmm hindi na masama, so close, dagdagan mo lang ng konting asukal at bawasan ng konting-konti ang kape, pero sa susunod na yun."  
"Tatandaan ko Sir Natsuki."  
"Upo ka muna, mag-kwentuhan muna tayo wala pa naman akong schedule sabi mo nga diba."  
"Bukas Sir meron na, kukunin ko kay Sir Tate, siya kasi ang nag-asikaso ng mga natirang meetings ni Sir Nathaniel," and she sat down.  
"I see, hindi kita nakita sa burol ni Papa."  
"Tungkol diyan Sir hindi ko kasi kaya na tingnan si Sir Nathaniel na nakahiga sa kabaong," and a little tears came down to her cheeks, "sorry..," and she turn her back and wipe her tears.  
"It's okay, kahit na ako, ayoko rin."  
"Para ko na ho kasing ama si Sir Nathaniel, mabait po siya sa akin kaya hindi ko siya kayang iwan, alam mo yun, yung batang ayaw mawalang ng magulang."  
And Natsuki remember her mom, "yeah I know, cause when I was 7 my mother died and I know father ws too sad kahit na hindi niya iyon ipakita sa akin."  
"Dahil ayaw nilang nakikita ang mga anak nila na nasasaktan."  
"You were right about that, tell me, kaya ba ayaw mong lumipat ng ibang kumpanya kahit na mataas na ang offer nila sa'yo?" at napatingin ito sa kanya, "I heard it from Tate."  
"Okay, mabait kasi si Sir Nathaniel sa akin at alam ko wala ng amo ang mas mabait pa kay Sir Nathaniel at walang halaga ang pera kung hindi naman pantay ang tingin sa'yo, isa pa matagal ko ng pangarap na makapasok dito lalo na't linya ko ang kung ano ang goal nitong KG."  
"Graduate ka ng Technology?"  
And Shizuru nod. "kaya sinamantala ko na, hindi naman ako nagsisisi, maging secretary ng CEO ay higit ng regalo, palalagpasin ko pa? Hindi noh."  
"Ilang taon ka ng secretary ni Papa?"  
"6 yrs."  
"Matagal na rin, no doubt na mas magaling ka sa akin, mukhang kaya mo 'tong patakbuhin."  
"Ayoko, natupad na ang pangarap ko at kuntento na ako dun."  
"Salamat sa pagiging loyal mo."  
"Di na po kailangan."  
"Kahit na, hey alam kong hindi ko basta-basta mapapalitan ang loyalty mo kay Papa pero sana wag kang matakot sa akin, neh?"  
"Alam ko po yun, sinabihan na ako ni Sir Nathaniel tungkol dito."  
"Mukhang gusto ko ng magselos ah."  
"Si Sir Natsuki naman, baka iniisip niyo may relasyon kami ng Papa niyo.  
Umiling naman si Natsuki, "alam kong hindi ka gano'n."  
Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru sa sinabi nito.  
"..at alam ko rin na hindi gano'n si Papa, one woman man yun, mahal niya si Mama kaya imposible, mas maganda kaya si Mama kaysa sa'yo."  
And Shizuru chuckled.  
And Natsuki smiled, 'Papa kung naririnig mo ako, hayaan mo akong alagaan si Shizuru tulad ng pag-aalaga niyo sa kanya, pahahalagahan ko rin siya.'  
"Alam ko maganda ang Mama mo, nakita ko family picture niyo na nakalagay sa isang frame."  
Natsuki stood and went to the table and took one of it in the drawer saka bumalik sa tabi ni Shizuru then she show it to her.  
"Ito ba yung nakita mo?"  
Shizuru accepted it, "ito yun, nasa mesa ito ni Sir Nathaniel parati."  
"That was the last thing he was holding before he died including my graduation pic with him."  
"He was so proud of you."  
"I know, he always said it to me," and Shizuru embrace her and rub her back.  
"I'm sure your father don't want you to be sad, he wants you to continue your life I will help you, don't worry."  
"I know," '_çause you think of me as your boss and you're my secretary.'_  
"I will be your friend."  
And Natsuki smiled and agreed, 'Papa help me with this, can you.'  
And that was the start.

SHIZURU helped Natsuki conquer all hard things came to her life, from small to big one. Shizuru was loyal to her when the days goes by. And of course hindi mawawala ang selosan.  
After Natsuki took conference from different country with Shizuru, madalas ng may bumibisita sa kanya at lahat ng yun ay puro mga babae, magaganda at sexy. Shizuru just look at herself and realize some things she couldn't do to Natsuki, to flirt with her, wala din naman siyang panama sa mga ito , but she have no choice kahit nasasaktan ay ginagawa pa rin niya ang kanyang trabaho ng hindi nahahalata ng amo and she also promised that she will serve her for the rest of her lives. Kapag hindi naman niya kaya ay nagte-take siya ng break, katulad ngayon.  
"Ang aga mong nag-break ha," tanong ng secretary ni Tate na si Aoi Senoh, girlfriend nito ang Vice President ng Finance Department na si Chie Harada.  
"Wala kasi akong magawa eh, busy naman si Sir Natsuki at wala din siyang iniutos sa akin."  
"Kung busy dapat nando'n ka."  
"Ibang kahulugan ng BUSY ang ibig kong sabihin."  
"Oh..," and paused for a second when she notice her reaction, "you're jealous aren't you?"  
"Halata ba?"  
"Kapag sa mga manhid hindi halata."  
"Ganun ba?"  
"Kailan lang?"  
"Nung unang linggo pa lang niya pero okay lang."  
"Kahit nasasaktan ka na?"  
"Wala naman akong magagawa eh at wala akong panama sa kanila, hindi ko kayang gawin ang mga ginagawa nila at saka.. masaya naman siya eh."  
"Gusto mo bang i-reto kita? Maraming nagkakagusto sa'yo dito."  
"Wag na, pareho kayo ni Sir Tate."  
"Peace, pero batukan mo na kaya o di kaya itaboy mo ang mga peste."  
"Baliw ka na talaga Aoi, okay lang ako, hindi naman ako umaasa eh alam ko ang lugar ko noh."  
"Ikaw ang bahala, pero sayang ang beauty mo."  
"Hayaan mo na."  
"Hindi talaga kita mapipilit," and she stood, "o hala sige babalik na ako, may inutos lang sa akin si Sir Tate dito."  
"Sige."  
"Maiwan na kita, bye."  
"Bye," and Aoi left at mag-isa na naman siya.  
At nagpatuloy ito habang lumilipas ang mga linggo.  
Until Shizuru's mother's birthday came. Sine-celebrate pa rin niya ito kahit wala na ito sa mundo.  
Since 9 yrs old ay ulila na si Shizuru. She never met her father again after the divorce. She was 9 when her mother died in an accident after a couple of months. she heard her father died too at hindi na niya alam kung bakit, kaya naman inampon siya ng mga magulang ni Tate until highschool. After that she lived alone.  
Natsuki got a visitor once again and time for Shizuru to leave just for an hour, alam niyang magtatagal ang bisita nito kaya kay Tate na lang siya magpapaalam, alam naman nito kaya agad siyang pinayagan.

"BYE Natsuki, see you tomorrow."  
Natsuki just smile and the girl left after gaving her a peck on her cheek. Babalik na sana si Natsuki sa loob ng office pagkatapos maihatid sa pintuan ang babae ng mapansing wala si Shizuru sa cubicle nito na nasa kaliwa lamang ng pinto.  
'Bakit wala siya?' at inalalang mabuti kung nagpaalam ba ito para mag-break, pero wala siyang naalala so she tried to find her.  
Natsuki look for Shizuru everywhere in the Department, even in the canteen pero wala ito, hindi niya ito mahagilap kahit saan. Sinubukan pa niyang bumalik sa office but still no sign of her.  
"Where the heck is she?" and Tate came to her mind, "Tate," and went to Tate's office.  
Agad na nagtanong si Natsuki ng marating niya ang opisina nito and she saw his secretary.  
"Hi, excuse me."  
"Sir Natsuki bakit po?" 'napansin niya ring wala si Shizuru.'  
"Tate's here?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Gusto ko lang tanungin kung nakita mo si Shizuru baka kasi gumawi dito, wala kasi siya dun eh, kahit na saan."  
"Yes Sir she's here minutes ago, pero umalis din kaagad."  
"Do you know where is she?"  
"I'm sorry Sir pero hindi ko po alam si Sir.. Ta-te..," at di na nagawang tapusin dahil pumasok na ito sa opisina, "hay ewan..."

NAGULAT si Tate ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng walang kumakatok and he saw Natsuki and he already knew why.  
"Honey I call you later okay? Natsuki's here," "I love you too," and put the cordless phone down.  
Agad namang lumapit si Natsuki.  
"Si Shizuru?"  
"Napansin mo pala na wala siya."  
Nagulat naman si Natsuki, sa tono kasi nito ay may nais itong iparating, "hindi kita maintindihan."  
"Actually," and look at his wristwatch, "she left 15 mins. ago."  
"Where is she?"  
Tate didn't answer the question straight, ipapamukha niya dito na hindi dapat binabalewala si Shizuru, lalong-lalo na't bilin iyon ni Nathaniel Kuga.  
"For 15 mins. you didn't leave the office, not knowing kung ando'n pa ang secretary mo o wala na."  
"Ano'ng gusto mong palabasin?"  
"Natsuki..."  
At nagulat si Natsuki, hearing Tate call her by her first name for the very first time.  
"..before your father died, binilinan niya ako na kahit ano'ng mangyari, hindi ko pababayaan si Shizuru, since nasa pangangalaga mo siya, trusting you, you could take care of her, pero sa ginagawa mo you perfectly failed.  
"Just tell me where is she?! Bakit siya sa'yo nagpaalam at hindi sa akin?"  
"Sa tingin mo iistorbohin ka niya? Busy ka raw eh."  
_ 'Shizuru..'  
_"Isang beses sa isang taon lang kung humiling si Shizuru, kahit nung buhay pa ang Papa mo, ang nais kong iparating sa'yo na sana.. kahit konti lang pahalagahan mo siya kahit hindi bukal sa kalooban mo, bestfriend ko si Shizuru, kaya please.. alam mo naman kung ano yun diba?"  
Nanlumo naman si Natsuki. Tate was right hindi na niya napahalagahan si Shizuru and she even remember her father's last wish.  
"She'll be back for an hour," and he pick the clipboard and handed it to Natsuki, "sabi niya ibigay ko daw sa'yo, schedule mo yan, she grab this opportunity to leave for an hour, pinag-aralan ko ang schedule mo, wala akong nakitang bakante mailban sa oras na'to at sa susunod."  
Inabot naman iyon ni Natsuki pero hindi niya tiningnan.  
"She left to visit her mother's grave, to gave some respect since it was her mother's birthday."  
Natsuki silently clench her fist kung sa'n niya hawak ang clipboard. Naiinis siya sa sarili niya cause she was being selfish and stupid.  
"Inuulit ko, kahit konti lang pahalagahan mo siya kahit secretary mo lang siya, kung wala siya matagal na'tong bumagsak kahit nandito pa ako, mas magaling pa si Shizuru sa akin kung hindi mo alam, hindi lang din ikaw ang nasasaktan siya rin lalo na't araw-araw niya nakakasama ang Papa mo and next thing, maaga siyang naulila kaysa sa'yo, bihira lang dumating sa buhay niya ang pag-aaruga kaya please respect her like she respect you..bro."  
Napalunok naman si Natsuki.  
"Para ko na ring kapatid si Shizuru kaya alagaan mo siya okay?" at bumalik sa mesa and back to his unsigned papers.  
"Salamat," and she left.  
"Hay naku nagkukunwaring manhid nasasaktan naman pala."

NALUWAGAN ni Natsuki ang kurbata ng makaupo siya sa upuan ni Shizuru, sa mismong cubicle nito. She even saw the frame it was her father and Shizuru itself. Parang mag-ama ang mga ito.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..," and she breathe calmly.  
She even turn on Shizuru's personal computer at nakita niyang ina-arrange pa nito ang upcoming schedule niya. Lahat ng yun ay may bakante ng dalawang oras. Pinahahalagahan siya ni Shizuru ng hinid niya alam.

"MAMA ako po 'to si Shizuru, wala na po si Sir Nathaniel, pumanaw na po siya buwan ang nakakaraan, siguro nakita niyo na siya diyan pakisabi po maraming salamat, pakisabi na rin po na masyadong manhid ang anak niya," and she sighed, "tama po ang naririnig niyo Mama umiibig na po ako, boss ko siya ngayon, nag-iisa siyang anak ni Sir Nathaniel, Natsuki po, Kuga Natsuki ang pangalan niya, pasensya na po kung hindi ko mapigilan, mahal ko po siya, ganito po ba ang magmahal, masakit? Ano po'ng gagawin ko? Tulungan niyo ako Mama."

PATAPIK-TAPIK si Natsuki sa mesa gamit ang daliri niya, naiinip siya sa paghihintay kay Shizuru.  
"Hay..nasa'n na ba siya?!" and look at her wristwatch, "kaasar!" sambit na lang niya dahil wala pang isang oras ng umalis ito.

PABALIK na si Shizuru sa office ng makasalubong niya ang isang staff sa Delivery Department.  
"Shizuru."  
"O Manong Philip bakit po?" at inabot sa kanya ang isang envelope, "ano 'to?" tanong niya ng abutin iyon.  
"Magle-leave sana ako kahit 1 week lang, na-train ko naman ng maayos yung bago nating delivery boy, makikiusap sana ako na ikaw na lang ang magbigay, manganganak na kasi ang misis ko, 7 yrs old na eldest ko lang ang kasama niya."  
"Ganun po ba? Eh bakit hindi na lang kayo?"  
"Okay sana kung si Sir Nathaniel eh kilala ko na yun, eh yung anak niya natatakot ako, mainit pa man din ang ulo no'n."  
"Mainit ang ulo?"  
"Oo, kaya sana ikaw na lang ang magbigay, pakiusap Shizuru."  
"Sige ho, tatawag ako sa department niyo pag na-aprubahan na ni Sir Natsuki."  
"Sige, maraming salamat, pupunta ako pag gusto niya akong makausap di bale na, sige mauna na ako, maraming salamat ha."  
"Walang anuman," and the man left, nabahala naman si Shizuru baka siya ang dahilan kung bakit mainit ang ulo ni Natsuki, "lagot," and headed through the office.

SHIZURU took a deep breath before she knock. Nakita niya rin kasi ang note nito na nakadikit sa screen ng computer niya.  
_"PUMASOK KA KAAGAD PAGKARATING MO,"_ yun ang sabi sa note.  
"Tulungan niyo ako Sir Nathaniel," paulit-ulit niyang sambit, saka kumatok after taking long breathe.

"BUTI naman dumating na siya," "pasok!" she answered saka sumandal sa swivel chair.  
Napalunok si Shizuru ng pihitin niya ang doorknob para bumukas ang pinto, saka pumasok.  
She saw her looking at her at napayuko siya hanggang sa nakalapit na siya dito.  
"Where have you been?"  
"May inasikaso lang na importante Sir."  
"Kung ganun..," _'calm down Natsuki wag mo siyang pagalitan dahil kasalanan mo,'_ "..bakit hindi ka sa akin nagpaalam, bakit kay Tate pa?"  
_ 'Hinanap niya talaga ako,'_ "pasensya na Sir hindi na mauulit."  
"Hay naku naman Shizuru.. nagulat na lang ako ng hindi kita makita sa cubicle mo hinanap pa kita sa buong department, sa canteen, pero wala, pinag-alala mo ako."  
Na-overwhelmed naman siya sa narinig, nag-alala ito sa kanya, "sa inyo na ako magpapaalam, pangako Sir hindi na mauulit."  
"Hindi ako maiinis kung sa akin ka nagpaalam pero sa kay Tate pa, ako ang boss mo diba? Papayagan naman kita eh, pero sige aasahan ko ang sinabi mo," and she saw an envelope in Shizuru's hand, '_resignation letter?'_ "ano yan?"  
Shizuru handed it and Natsuki accepted it. Magpapaliwanag na sana siya tungkol sa envelope pero hindi na niya nagawa dahil nagulat siya sa ginawa nito, pinunit kasi nito ang envelope.  
"Sir bakit niyo pinunit?"  
At inihagis iyon sa mesa pagkatapos punitin, "resignation letter mo yan diba?"  
"Ano?! Sir Natsuki hindi yan isang resignation letter," reklamo niya.  
Nagulat naman si Natsuki, "ha? Ano'ng sabi mo?"  
"Hindi yan resignation letter."  
"Eh ano pala 'to?" at nagkandarapa ng kunin yun para buuin.  
"Yan kasi hindi mo muna binuksan bago mo pinunit, yan tuloy, akin na nga,"at binawi iyon mula dito saka tinungo ang sofa.  
"Akala ko resignation letter mo yan," saka ito sinundan.  
"Ba't naman ako magsa-submit ng resignation letter?" at umupo na saka inayos ang napunit na papel pagkatapos kunin iyon sa loob ng envelope.  
"Eh kasi.. hindi ko alam," and she stood and took a tape in her office table saka bumalik sa tabi ni Shizuru na kasalalukuyang binubuo ang sulat na laman ng envelope.  
"Para kang bata, tama si Sir Nathaniel para kang bata."  
"Sorry."  
"Pa'no na 'to?" at nag-isip ng paraan, napunit kasi nito ng husto.  
"Ako na, susubukan ko, ako naman ang pumunit nito," at umupo na sa carpeted floor at binuo na ang sulat.  
Napatitig naman si Shizuru sa gwapong mukha ni Natsuki lalo na sa berde nitong mata, 'ito na ba yun Mama? Hindi dapat ako sumuko o nais niyong iparating na hindi maghihintay ng kapalit pag umibig? Masakit pa rin Mama, mukhang nag-iisa lang si Natsuki,' "kung sakali mang mag-resign ako, papayag ka ba?"  
"HINDI! Subukan mo lang at itatali kita sa kinauupuan mo."  
"Sobra ka naman."  
"Seryoso ako," at muling inatupag ang ginagawa, "hindi mo ako pwedeng iwan tandaan mo yan."  
"Alam ko, lalo na ngayon sa ginawa mo, basta mo na lang pinunit yan ng hindi man lang binabasa, pa'no kung hindi na ang secretary mo? At yan, pa'no na lang kng important notice yan at itinapon mo na."  
"You will be my secretary forever, you got that Fujino Shizuru?"  
'Grabeh naman,' "oo na."  
"Sabihin mo, ano ba 'to?"  
"Galing yan sa staff mo sa Delivery Department, sulat yan para sa'yo, nakiusap sa akin na iabot sa'yo, eh natatakot daw siya sa'yo."  
"Ganun ba?"  
"Bawasan mo na nga ang init ng ulo mo, pati staff mo nadadamay."  
"Kasalanan mo."  
"Alam ko kasalanan ko, ang ibig ko lang sabihin ay wag mo silang idamay."  
"Oo na."  
"Asal bata."  
"Ewan ko sa'yo, ano ba kasi 'to?"  
"Magle-leave daw sana siya, manganganak na yung misis niya, ang kasama nun ang 7 yrs old niyang anak."  
"Ganun ba."  
At tahimik na sila, nagpapakiramdaman sa isa't-isa. After a long minute nabuo na rin ang sulat.  
"Got you! Hah!"  
"O yan, ano ang natutunan mo?"  
"Oo na, alam ko," at binasa na, "1 week?"  
"Oo."  
"Na-train na ba niya yung bago?"  
"Tapos na."  
"Call him, papuntahin mo siya dito, kakausapin ko," and she stood at bumalik sa mesa.  
Sumunod naman si Shizuru, "yes Sir, wag mo siyang pagalitan ha?"  
"Stop calling me Sir, I told you Natsuki will be fine, well except for you of course."  
"All right."  
"I will just talk to him, don't worry."  
"Okay, I leave now, you forgive me now right?"  
"Wag mo ng ulitin sa susunod."  
"Okay."  
"I forgive you now."  
"Thanks, I leave now."  
"Okay."  
Aalis na sana si Shizuru ng muli siayng tawagin ni Natsuki.  
"Bakit?" at nagulat siya ng hilahin siya nito at dalhin siya sa mga bisig at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.  
"Hindi mo ako pwedeng iwan, okay? Dito ka lang, mangako ka, sige na Shizuru mangako ka na hindi mo ako iiwan."  
"Para ka talagang bata."  
"Mangako ka na lang, sige na."  
"Oo na, pangako hindi kita iiwan, happy now?"  
"Sabi mo yan ha."  
"Oo na," at bumitaw na siya saka lumabas.  
Nakampante naman si Natsuki.  
Bilang baguhan ay hindi talaga maiwasan na walang lalapit lalo na't sa kagaya ni Natsuki. Gwapo, charming, gentleman.  
Natsuki talk to her staff in a low good manner voice. Napangiti naman si Shizuru sa nakikita niya.  
_'Ito na siguro yung sagot sa mga tanong ko kanina, salamat Mama, Sir Nathaniel.'_

BUMALIK sa dati sina Shizuru at Natsuki. Wala na ring bumibisita si Natsuki.  
"Napansin ko wala ng bumibisita sa'yo."  
Natsuki smiled while signing the papers Shizuru gave, "ayaw mo ba nun? At saka wala din naman silang naitutulong kaya pinatigil ko na sila, sumunod naman."  
"Okay lang naman kung may bibisita sa'yo mailban lang sa malalanding mga babae baka ano ang isipin ng mga staff mo, kung hindi mo alam pwede silang gumawa ng aksyon para tanggalin ka, kaya umayos ka."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Nasanay na sila sa Papa mo kaya hindi mo sila masisi."  
"Pwede pala akong mapatalsik? Kahit sa akin na 'tong kumpanya?"  
"Ganun na nga, kaya pagbutihin mo, nandito lang naman ako para alalayan ka."  
"Alam ko, maraming salamat."  
"Malapit na ang unang board meeting mo, sa tingin ko naman mukhang maayos ang dahil maays mong nai-close ang isang account, pero wag kang kampante."  
"Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?"  
"Sabi ng Papa mo, tuso ang business, marami kang kaaway kung hindi ka mag-iingat."  
"Really."  
"Simple lang naman, magiging wise ka."  
"Okay, madali lang yan."  
"Next week by Monday, 9:30 am magsisimula ang meeting, husayan mo."  
"Maaga mong nakuha?"  
"Ano'ng maaga? Yun ang rules dito, company mo pa rin 'to ikaw pa rin ang masusunod kung kailan at kung ano'ng oras itatakda ang yearly board meeting."  
"Kung ganu bakit lampas sa isa ang board meeting ni Papa dati?"  
"Maraming kaaway ang Papa mo, ibig sabihin marami ang gustong magpabagsak nito, hindi man nila madadaan mismo sa Papa mo, idadaan ito sa staff mo o sa delivery."  
"Ganun pala, sige tatandaan ko."  
"Mabuti naman, kukunin ko na, isa-submit ko pa yan sa mga departments."  
"Here," and handed it, "thanks."  
Shizuru accepted it, "you're welcome, aalis na ako."  
"Sige, balik ka kaagad."  
"Sandali lang ako," and she left.  
_ 'Marami pa akong dapat malaman,'_ and she look at her wristwatch, "may 1 hour pa ako para sa susunod na meeting," and went to the filing cabinet to look some thing that could help her enhance her knowings about KG, then she saw a notes, "ano 'to?" and she took it then scan, "sulat kamay 'to ni Shizuru," at bumalik sa mesa para basahin iyon.

PAGKATAPOS mai-submit ang mga notice sa lahat ng department ay bumalik siya kaagad sa cubicle niya. Then she saw in the phone screen, Natsuki's name. She press the white button and talk.  
"Sir Natsuki andito na po ako."  
"Pumasok ka muna saglit."  
"Yes Sir," and she left her cubicle and went inside the office.  
Naabutan ni Shizuru si Natsuki na may binabasa.  
"Bakit may problema?"  
"Andyan ka na pala."  
"May kailangan ka?"  
"Lumapit ka muna saglit."  
"Okay," and she did, dangkal lang ang layo nilang dalawa, "ano ba yan?"  
Nang makita ni Natsuki si Shizuru na nasa tabi niya ay ngayon lang niya nalaman kung gaano ito kaganda, para siyang naaakit sa womanly scent nito.  
"Sir Natsuki."  
"Ha?" _'ano'ng nangyari?'_ "ah oo," at tinapik ang notebook, "s-sa'yo 'to diba?"  
And Shizuru saw her note, "ara? Buhay pa pala yan?" and she scan it.  
Napalunok si Natsuki when she saw Shizuru's exposed neck, para na siyang mababaliw.  
_ 'Alam kong mahal ko na si Shizuru pero ang sexual hormones ko nagkakagulo, did I want Shizuru more than I think?'_  
"Ano'ng tungkol -" and raise her left eyebrow ng makitang tulala naman ito sa kanya kaya naman dinama na niya ang noo nito.  
Nagulat naman si Natsuki.  
"Wala ka namang sakit, Sir Natsuki okay ka lang ba?"  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine, sorry for that, where were we?"  
"Yung notes ko."  
"Oh yeah, tungkol diyan- nakita ko kasi sa filing cabinet."  
"Ahh- ganun ba? Notes ko nga 'to, mga opinyon ko tungkol sa meeting, assignment sa akin ni Sir Nathaniel."  
"Bakit?"  
"Baka daw may mapansin akong kakaiba, sa tingin kasi ni Sir Nathaniel may pattern ang meeting, kung makuha niya iyon, wala siyang problema."  
"Ganito kakapal?"  
"Mga meeting yan for two whole years."  
"Sabi mo assignment mo, makukuha mo ng isang araw lang, samantalang hindi biro ang ginagawa mo."  
"Mukhang minamaliit mo ako ha."  
"Hindi noh, nabigla lang ako, napansin ko kasing you never missed a single meeting."  
"Simple lang, ni-review ko lahat ng meeting schedule ni Sir, kapag tiningnan ko yun maalala ko na."  
"Wow, grabeh, ngayon alam ko na kung bakit ka pinipilit ni Papa to a higher position kasi ganun katalas ang memorya mo."  
"Hindi naman, may pagkatanga ako minsan noh, kung hindi mo alam."  
"Which is normal, hindi basta-basta ang kakayahan mo, mas matalino ka kaysa sa akin."  
"Si Sir Natsuki naman."  
"Ano'ng holder mo?"  
"Magna Cum Laude."  
"See? suma m Laude lang ako ng Business Ad, pero ikaw major mo 'to."  
"Kaya ng ako nandito diba?"  
"I know, I will take this."  
"Okay lang."  
"Thanks, I really need this."  
And Shizuru smiled.

SHIZURU was amazed on Natsuki, sa konting araw na ginugol nito sa pag-aaral sa notes niya ay nagawa nito ng maayos at swabe. Not bad for a first timer. Napahanga naman ang mga board members, wala silang masabi kay Natsuki.  
After the meeting, Shizuru found Natsuki lying on the swivel chair na nakalaan sa conference room. Dilat ang mga mata nito na nakatingin sa kisame. She came towards her after closing the door behind.  
"Grabeh.. halos hindi ako makahinga kanina."  
"Ganun talaga, congrats you did very well, not bad."  
"Kulang pa yun diba?" and Shizuru nod at her, "naman."  
"Wala kang dapat ikabahala, nandito lang ako, I will help."  
And Natsuki smiled, "I know, I don't know what to do if you're not here, I really need you Shizuru."  
"For your company."  
_'Not for the company, I really need you in my life,'_ Natsuki thought and she just smile for an answer.  
"Tara na balik na tayo sa office."  
"Alright."

"SO what's next?"  
"The upcoming anniversary."  
"Anniversary?"  
"KG."  
"Really? When?"  
"Next week."  
"Wow, so close."  
"Wag kang mag-alala inayos ko na ang schedule mo, nothings to worry about."  
"I trust you in that, okay we'll prepare."  
"Always."

SHIZURU was taking her break when Natsuki went to Tate's office. Wala ang secretary nito kaya pumasok na siya kaagad.  
"Hey."  
"Bro, come in."  
And Natsuki did, "hey, I know we had a fight, forgive me."  
"Hindi naman ako madamdaming tao eh, kaya okay lang."  
"Na-realize ko na lahat, hindi na yun mauulit."  
"Hindi mo na sasaktan si Shizuru?"  
"Hinding-hindi na."  
"Umupo ka, para kang ewan eh."  
Lumapit naman si Natsuki saka umupo, "salamat bro."  
"Ikaw talaga, pasensya ka na rin, nadala lang din ako."  
"Alam ko yun."  
"Simula kasi nung bata pa kami ni Shizuru, nagsilbi na akong kuya sa kanya kahit mas matanda siya kaysa sa akin, alam mo namang wala akong kapatid."  
"Oo."  
"Siyanga pala, congrats kanina, kung wala lang akong conference sa Tokyo, nando'n na ako."  
"Okay lang, nando'n naman si Shizuru eh."  
"Ang anghel mo."  
"Tama ka," ngiting sabi ni Natsuki.  
Tate saw the spark in Natsuki's emerald eyes and he got smile cause he know, his bestfriend was falling in love with Shizuru.  
"Why are you here, by the way?"  
"Sabi kasi sa akin ni Shizuru malapit na ang anniversary ng KG."  
"Oh yeah next week, what about it?"  
"Uhh-" and she got blush when she think of Shizuru, "yayain ko sana si Shizuru lumabas pagkatapos ng party."  
"And?"  
"I need your help."  
"Anything."  
"You know her favorites right? Tell me."  
"Alright," and Tate did.  
Ngayon ay nakakuha na siya ng info and she was ready. She thanked Tate for that and after it she left.  
Nakasalubong pa niya si Shizuru.  
"Sir Natsuki."  
"Oh hey."  
"Sa'n po kayo galing?"  
"Kay Tate may tinanong lang ako sa kanya."  
"Ganun po ba? Sorry po ngayon lang ako."  
"Narinig ko na naman yang "po" mo."  
"Ay sorry, hindi ko kasi mapigilan, pasensya na."  
"Tandaan mo Shizuru hindi mo lang ako boss, kaibigan mo rin."  
"Sige, salamat."  
"Tara, pag-usapan natin ang tungkol sa party."  
"Sige, sa'n mo nga pala gusto idaos ang party?"  
"Kahit dito lang, malaki naman at malawak ang likod."  
"Nakita mo pala."  
"Siyempre."

MINSAN ng napapansin ni Shizuru ang pagpapa-cute sa kanya ni Natsuki. Hindi tuloy niya makuha kung ano ang nais nitong iparating sa kanya.  
Kapag binibigay naman niya ang mga schedules nito titig na titig ito sa kanya na para siyang matutunaw kahit ano'ng oras. Hindi rin nakalagpas sa kanya ang pagseselos nito lalo na't minsan nakikita nito ang mga bungkos ng bulaklak sa cubicle niya.  
"Nakita mo na ba yung bulaklak sa cubicle mo?"  
Isang araw nun, bisperas ng anniversary ng KG. Pinipirmahan din nito ang mga daily reports ng each departments.  
"Hindi pa Sir."  
"Well nando'n sa desk mo, ako pa ang pumirma, pambihira."  
"Sorry, sinabi ba kung sino?"  
"Tingnan mo na lang dun at wala akong pakialam kung sino."  
Nagulat naman si Shizuru sa tono ng pananalita nito, parang galit ito at naaasar.  
"Sige na, pwede ka ng bumalik sa cubicle mo," at inilahad.  
Tnanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru, "sige Sir, tawagin niyo lang ako kung may-"  
"Wala na akong kailangan," putol niya dito, "you may leave now."  
"Yes Sir," and she left.  
"Kaasar..!" at pabagsak na inilagay ang sign pen saka tumalikod kasabay ang swivel chair nito.  
Nakita naman ni Shizuru ang pagtalikod nito ng sulyapan niya ito ulit saka niya isinara ang pinto.  
When Natsuki heard it she just close her eyes.

SHIZURU saw the bouquet of flowers in her desk and she get it, she even saw the note and it stated:  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIZURU._  
_ Tate,  
_And Shizuru sighed, binalik naman niya ang bulaklak sa mesa at pinindot ang intercom.  
"Sir Natsuki may pupuntahan lang po ako sandali," and she didn't heard an answer from her at kinansel na lang, "nag-selos 'ata," and she left.

"SIR TATE nandito po si Shizuru."  
"Let her in Aoi."  
"Sige po," at pinapasok si Shizuru saka isinara ang pinto ng makapasok na ito.  
"Bakit Shizuru?"  
"Pwede ba kitang tawaging Tate?"  
"Yes you can, what is it?"  
"Diba sabi ko na sa'yo na kahit ano na lang ang ibigay mo, maliban sa bulaklak at undergarments."  
"Well sorry, it's not my idea, it was Mai."  
"Hay.. pambihira."  
"Bakit nagseselos na ba si Natsuki?"  
"Pasaway.. pangalawa na'to Tate, noon si Sir Nathaniel ngayon si Sir Natsuki, mabibitin na talaga kita ng patiwarik."  
"I knew it, Natsuki was jealous, well forgive my wife it's her idea."  
"Ano naman ang pumasok sa utak niyo mag-asawa, aber?"

AFTER calming herself, bumalik na si Natsuki sa kanyang ginagawa, dun naman tumunog ang intercom. Natsuki was puzzled kung bakit birthday song ang naka-play, kaya naman kinuha niya ang intercom at sinuri.  
"Sira ba 'to?" until she saw in the screen, "SHIZURU'S BIRTHDAY, Dec 19," at nagulat naman siya, "sinet ba 'to ni Papa? Kung ganun ang bulaklak na yun posibleng greetings lang?

SHIZURU raise her left eyebrow after she heard Tate's explanation.  
"Make her jealous? Well nagtagumpay kayo."  
"I know."  
"Pero bakit?"  
"You will know tomorrow night, kung galit pa rin siya ibig sabihin hindi niya alam na birthday mo, na ang bulaklak na yun ay greetings lang."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIZURU, from Tate," basa ni Natsuki sa note ng puntahan niya ang cubicle ni Shizuru, "nakakaasar ka Tate, pwede namang kahit ano, bakit bulaklak pa? Hindi niya rin sinabi sa akin kung kailan ang birhday ni Shizuru," and she saw the other gift.  
"Good afternoon Sir Natsuki."  
"Good afternoon."  
"Okay lang po ba?"  
"Sure," at tumabi, inilagay naman ng ibang staff niya ang regalo sa mesa, "totoo ba na birthday ni Shizuru ngayon?"  
"Ay opo Sir, hindi niyo po ba alam?"  
"Alam ko, siyempre, she's my secretary, why would I forget?"  
"Tama po kayo, sige ho," and they left.  
"Naman..," at bumalik sa loob.

"EWAN ko sa inyo mag-asawa, kahit galit ang prince charming ko, tatanggapin ko na lang," and she stood, "sige, maraming salamat," and she left.  
"Hindi na flowers next time, I promise," habol niya dito.  
Problemado si Shizuru habang binabaktas ang corridor papuntang office, hindi niya alam kung paano magpaliwanag. Hindi rin maalis sa isip niya ang sinabi ni Tate.  
_'Ano'ng gagawin ni Natsuki na para sa akin bukas ng gabi? Totoo bang nagseselos siya?'_ at napasinghap ng may mabangga siya, pamilyar ang amoy nito na gustung-gusto niya, her muscular body against her soft one.  
"Shizuru hey..."  
When she heard that alluring voice, napakalma siya, then she saw her prince charming, her emerald eyes that was so worried.  
"Hey you're okay?"  
Her hand was holding her, afraid of losing her forever. Naguguluhan na siya pero gusto niya ang gano'ng pakiramdam na importante siya dito.  
"Shizuru..."  
"S-Sir Natsuki..."  
And Natsuki sighed, "I'm glad yo're okay, are you sick?"  
"I'm not Sir."  
"You sure?"  
"Hai," and she notice her reaction, parang hindi ito naniniwala sa sinabi niya, "I'm okay, pwede mo na akong bitawan."  
And Natsuki did after a second, "I know."  
"May kailangan ka ba?"  
"Wala naman, gusto ko lang mag-sorry sa inasal ko kanina, I'm acting weird, I know."  
"Wala yun."  
"Alam kong mali, pasensya na."  
Shizuru knows Natsuki well after observing her, "apology accepted Natsuki."  
"Okay, thank you, uhh- may pupuntahan lang ako sandali, ikaw na muna ang bahala."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Sige," and she left, pasulyap-sulyap pa siya dito habang paalis.  
"Tumawag siguro ang girlfriend niya," and she saw the gifts in her desk, "wow..," at tiningnan na ang mga yun.

NATSUKI was yawning when Shizuru enter.  
"Sir Natsuki."  
"What is it?"  
"Tumawag yung catering services na sinasabi mong tawagan ko, tinatanong kung mga ano'ng oras kailangan?"  
"Mm.. siguro sunod sila pagkatapos mag-organize para hindi makulit at makalat."  
Shizuru jot it down, "okay Sir sasabihin ko, bababa muna ako nasa baba na kasi yung event organizer."  
"Sama na ako para sigurado, gusto ko na ring makita."  
"Sige po Sir."  
At pareho na silang bumaba.  
Natsuki was not paying much more attention while the event organizer was suggesting. She was planning for an escape, nasabi naman ni Shizuru ang mga dapat gawin niya bukas sa party. Sinabay na rin kasi ang pag-welcome sa kanya sa KG.  
Napansin naman ni Shizuru na ine-eksamin ng prince charming niya ang lugar ng pagdarausan ng anniversary/welcome party. Idadaos ito sa likod ng KG, malawak iyon dati kasing wasrehouse at parking area ng delivery trucks kaya malawak.  
After the finalization ay bumalik na sila sa office.  
"Shizuru."  
"Bakit?"  
"Wala ka naman sigurong escort bukas noh?"  
"Pa'no ko magagawa yun eh kailangan kong panatilihing maayos ang party, lalo na't may mga press."  
"Stress ka ba sa mga press?"  
"Yes I am, for 6 yrs. I was here, walang press ang inimbita."  
"Eh pa'no na yung photoshoots?"  
"Meron pa rin naman kaso nga lang limitado sa mga press, baka alam mo na may gagawa ng hindi maganda, pero sa mga staff unlimited."  
"Ganun ba? Bakit hindi mo kaagad sinabi?"  
"Natsuki noon yun, kayo ang may gusto nito."  
"Pambihira naman, no more press next time."  
"I will remember, wait why are you asking me if I had an escort or not?"  
"Wala lang, natanong ko lang."  
And they stop when they reach the office.  
"Bukas na ang party sana naman mag-enjoy ka wala munang trabaho."  
"Susubukan ko, thank you."  
"Hey after my last speech for tomorrow's event, can you meet me at GA15? May nais lang akong sabihin."  
"Okay."  
"Importante yun kaya pumunta ka okay?"  
"Alright."  
"I'll wait for you there."  
"Okay."  
"Pwede ka ng umuwi, magpahinga ka na."  
"Thank you Natsuki, ikaw rin."  
"I will, goodnight Shizuru."  
"Goodnight Natsuki," saka pumasok ng office si Natsuki.  
Nanatili namang naguguluhan si Shizuru and then she remember what Tate says.  
"Kinakabahan ako," sambit na lang niya ng maramdamang dumadagundong ang puso niya, "ano ba kasing mangyayari bukas? Kaasar naman! Binigyan pa ako ng alalahanin," and she just sighed saka niligpit ang mga gamit.  
"Everything will be fine," and close her eyes after she lied on her swivel chair, "Shizuru, my astonishing secretary," and she just smile.

4 HOURS before the party ay nasa KG na si Shizuru, actually kanina pa siya, ina-update ang mga tinawagan.  
Simpleng t-shirt, faded jeans at rubber shoes ang suot ni Shizuru na mas pinapalabas pa ang hourglass figure niya. Pati mga guards ng KG nagulat sa kanya. Pero dala naman niya ang susuotin mamaya, kailangan lang talaga niyang ayusin ang party. Tinitingnan naman niya ang relos niya hour after hour.  
Everything was ready, kumpleto na lahat, unti-unti na ring dumarating ang mga bisita. Napahinga naman ng maluwag si Shizuru, then she look at her wristwatch. Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw the time.  
"Naku po!" at umalis na para pumunta sa opisina nasa cubicle kasi niya iniwan ang mga gamit niya and 30 mins na lang, magsisimula na ang party.

DALI-DALING pumunta si Shizuru sa cubicle niya para na magbihis. Gagamitin na lang niya ang opisina ng prince charming niya.  
Nang marating niya ang cubicle ay laking gulat niya dahil wala ang paper bag na pinaglagyan niya ng dress niya.  
"Naku nasa'n na? Katabi ko lang yun ng sandals ko ah.. naku lagot..," and she search for it everywhere but she failed, "baka nasa loob ng opisina," and get the key and open the door.  
Shizuru get in the office, she almost took a step when she notice there's someone inside the office. Nagulat siya ng makita niya ang prince charming niya, nakatitig na ito sa kanya.  
Natsuki meant it, she couldn't took off of her eyes in Shizuru ng pumasok ito sa opisina niya. Hanggang sa lumapit na ito.  
"Natsuki..."  
"Bakit ganyan pa rin ang suot mo? Malapit ng magsimula ang party ah."  
Nalungkot naman si Shizuru, "eh kasi yung paper bag na pinaglagyan ko ng dress ko hindi ko mahanap."  
Natsuki secretly smile then she took it under her table, "ito ba yun?" and handed it.  
Shizuru immediately took it at sinuri, "hindi 'to sa akin, ibang dress 'to hindi ganito ang dress ko, pero ganito ang paper bag ko."  
"Pa'no yan? Malapit na ang party, 20 mins. na lang o."  
"Hindi ko isusuot yan, hindi yan sa akin."  
"Shizuru sa araw na'to ikaw lang ang pinayagan ko na pumasok dito sa building kaya pa'no?"  
"Baka naiwan?"  
"Imposible yun."  
"Pero Natsuki..."  
"Ako na ang bahala."  
Shizuru saw the sincerity in her prince charming's emerald eyes.  
"Sige na."  
"Ikaw ang mananagot."  
"No problem," and she secretly smile when Shizuru finally accept it, "dun ka na sa CR magbihis, "tukoy nito sa sariling CR na nasa office lang, then she saw in her reaction na aangal ito, "ano aangal ka na naman? I need you in the party Shizuru, sige na."  
"Sige na nga," and march to the CR.  
"Mas maganda ka pa ganyan ang suot mo," habol niya dito.  
Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru, "salamat," at pumasok na sa CR.  
Natsuki smiled and continue her work while waiting for Shizuru.

SHIZURU took all of her jeans and t-shirt, including the socks and her rubber shoes. She open the paper bag and she saw a note and it stated:  
_ YOU WILL GET MAD ON ME, I KNOW, BUT TAKE IT, MY THANK YOU GIFT FOR YOU. _  
_ HOPE YOU ACCEPT._  
"Sinasabi ko na nga ba eh," reklamo ni Shizuru, saka pinagpatuloy ang pagbabasa ng note;  
_WALA KA RIN NAMANG MAGAGAWA KAYA ISUOT MO NA, NEH?_  
_ HINDI KO IBABALIK ANG DRESS MO PAG HINDI MO SINUOT YAN. _  
_ BE QUICK, TIME IS RUNNING OUT!_  
_ NATSUKI,_  
"Nakakaasar talaga," and she put the note down the note and took off the dress out of the paper bag. Shizuru get stunned when she saw the dress, alam niyang mahal yun, she knows Natsuki's taste, "babagay kaya 'to sa akin?" and she get sighed, "do I have a choice?"

NATSUKI was tapping her fingers while for Shizuru to come out. She was excited, alam niyang babagay dito ang dress lalo na't ito ang iniisip niya habang pinipili niya ang dress nito. She can't wait to see her wearing it.  
After a minute, she heard the bathroom door click saka ito lumabas.  
Natsuki almost dropped her jaw while looking at Shizuru, she was stunned at Shizuru's beauty. The most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She stood and took a step towards her secretary.  
When they were face to face, nagulat si Natsuki ng bigla siya nitong kurutin sa mga pisngi.  
"You lied to me."  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to, I just want to surprise you."  
"Where's my dress?"  
"Hindi ko ibibigay yun hangga't hindi natatapos ang party."  
"Natsuki..."  
"Sige na naman."  
At binitawan na niya ang pisngi nito, "nakakainis ka."  
"Forgive me, but.." and rub her both cheeks, "my cheek hurts."  
"It's your fault."  
"Pero..," and took her hand and turn her around.  
Napaikot naman si Shizuru katulad ng s isang sayaw.  
"It suits you."  
"I'll pay this."  
"No, don't you ever do that, you read my note right? It's my thank you gift, for all the things you've done to me, kung hindi dahil sa'yo matagal na akong bumagsak, kaya tanggapin mo ang dress na yan, it's my gift to you."  
"Pero ang mahal nito."  
"I don't care! Alam kong hindi matutumbasan ng pera ang mga ginawa mo sa akin, pero wala na akong ibang maisip na paraan para pasalamatan ka."  
"Hindi ako naghihintay ng kapalit."  
"I know you will say that kaya ako nagsinungaling sa'yo."  
And Shizuru smiled, "salamat."  
"No, I must be the one who will say that, thank you Shizuru for everything."  
"You're welcome."  
"You know Queen Elsa?"  
"I did."  
"You look like her."  
"Bolera."  
"Believe me."  
"Oo na, sandali magsusuot lang ako ng sandals," and went to the couch.  
_'Shizuru was so beautiful when she wore the gown, ano na lang kaya kung wedding gown na ang suot niya? Ako na ang pinaka-masayang tao sa buong mundo,'_ and she smiled.  
"Tingnan mo 'to parang baliw ngumingiti mag-isa," and arrange the strap of her sandal after wearing it.  
Lumapit naman si Natsuki dito, binawi ang isang sandal, kneel her left leg and took Shizuru's left leg and with care she lied it down on her own lap.  
"Ano'ng ginagawa mo?"  
"Wag kang malikot," and touch her foot.  
Napapiksi naman si Shizuru ng maramdaman ang boltahe sa paa niya.  
Then Natsuki gently wore it in Shizuru's foot and she lock the strap.  
"There you go."  
Naguguluhan naman si Shizuru pero gusto niya ang sensasyon na dulot nito sa kanya. It made her heart skip a beat. Parang ayaw na niyang matapos ang sandaling iyon. Hindi naman binibitawan ni Natsuki ang paa niya kaya nanatili ang init nito sa mga paa niya.  
"Shizuru."  
"Bakit?"  
"Sabay na lang tayo pumunta sa GA15 okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Good, come on now," and stood then offer her hand.  
And Shizuru stood when she accept Natsuki's hand.  
"Ayan pantay na tayo."  
"Baliw ka talaga, ibalik mo ang dress ko pagkatapos ng party."  
"I will," and offer her arms and Shizuru took hold of it then they headed out.

NATSUKI knew hindi maging madali ang gabing ito, lalo na't napakaganda ni Shizuru ngayong gabi. Hindi ito mapagkamalang secretary niya.  
"Shizuru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Alam kong sobra na 'tong hinihingi ko sa'yo pero wag lalayo sa akin."  
"Hindi kita maintindihan."  
"Basta," and look at the crowd.  
Shizuru too and she know now, why.  
"I'll be at your side."  
"Good."  
When they pass through the crowd, marami ang nagulat at nagtaka kung sino ang kasama ni Natsuki. Ladies and gents were on Shizuru. They couldn't take their eyes off Shizuru. Todo bantay naman si Natsuki.  
Until the party had started. And of course Natsuki's speech was the first.  
"Kailangan mo lang basahin 'to," bilin ni Shizuru kay Natsuki ng maibigay na niya ang note.  
"I will do the speech on my own."  
"Pero..."  
"Hindi ako magkakalat, pangako."  
"I didn't say that."  
"But that was on your mind, I can do this, I will do this on my own, pinag-aralan ko 'to kanina, trust me neh?"  
At napangiti si Shizuru.  
"Yan, mas lalo kang gumaganda pag ganyan ka."  
"Inaasar mo na ako ha, umakyat ka na nga dun sa stage."  
"Yes ma'am, enjoy the party Shizuru."  
"Dito muna ako."  
"Ikaw ang bahala," and turn her back.  
"Baliw."  
"Hey."  
Napatingin naman si Shizuru and she saw Natsuki gaving her a wink saka ito umakyat ng stage. At muling napangiti si Shizuru.  
Shizuru knew this was too much but she was enjoying it kasi alam niyang hanggang pangarap na lang niya si Natsuki, at least may remembrance it siya.

" 2 months ago ng ipakilala ako sa buong staff ng KG," panimula ni Natsuki, "may isang babae na nakatitig sa akin..."  
Shizuru's eyes get widened when she heard it.  
"..she never leaves her eyes on me..," patuloy ni Natsuki, "..until the end, I just knew and finally meet her, now I know why she's looking at me from head to toe, cause she was my secretary," and everyone laugh, "..grabeh akala ko type niya ako pero hindi pala..."  
_'Nagkakamali ka Natsuki, mahal kita just the first time I laid my eyes on you.'_  
"..siguro gusto niya lang akong kilatisin ikaw ba naman ang may bagong amo diba? But all of it I want to thank my father Kuga Nathaniel for giving me this titile as a CEO of Kuga Group and for giving me his beautiful secretary, Fujino Shizuru," and she look at her and then gave her, her sweetest smile, "kung hindi dahil sa'yo matagal na akong bumagsak, pasensya na rin kung minsan naging pasaway ako sa'yo, but you never gave up on me, thank you for everything," and this time nakatuon na kay Shizuru ang spotlight, nagulat tuloy ang lahat.  
"Gulat kayo noh, ang ganda niya noh? Well anyway ayokong pagpantasyahan niyo ang secretary ko dahil lagot kayo sa akin, hindi ako nagbibiro, so ngayon idadaos natin ang 24th year anniversary ng Kuga Group na patuloy pa ring lumalago at lumalaki dahil may mga branches na tayo sa ibang bansa which is doing great and as a thank you, take your time for the party, ENJOY THE PARTY EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING," at bumaba na ng stage.  
Dun na nagsimula ang party.

"HALOS hindi kita nakilala ah."  
"Tate."  
"Ikaw ba talaga yan?"  
"Ako nga."  
"Did Natsuki dropped her jaw?"  
"I don't know."  
"Grabeh."  
"Tumigil ka nga."  
"Tara sayaw tayo."  
"Mabuti pa."  
And Tate took Shizuru on the dance floor.

"NATSUKI."  
"Oi Mai."  
"Congrats."  
"Salamat, kamusta ka na?"  
"Heto okay lang, going strong with Tate."  
"That was good."  
"Eh kayo ni Shizuru kamusta?"  
"Okay lang, pero hindi ko pa rin nakakalimutan ang ginawa niyo sa akin ni Tate."  
"For that, forgive me, it was my idea, base kasi sa kwento sa akin ni Tate, you really love Shizuru."  
"I did."  
"See? Ano pa'ng ginagawa mo?"  
"Actually I'm looking for her."  
"Nasa dance floor sila ni Tate, lagi nilang ginagawa yun tuwing anniversary at least ako ang last dance niya."  
"Ganun, tara sayaw tayo, agawin mo asawa mo dahil sa akin si Shizuru."  
"Ikaw talaga relaks ka lang," at tinungo na rin nila ang dance floor.

"ANO nagtapat ka na ba sa kanya?"  
"Hindi ako ang type niya."  
"Parang wala kang bilib sa sarili mo."  
"Tate nakita mo naman siguro ang mga babaeng bumibisita kay Natsuki no'n diba?"  
"Oo alam ko, pero mas maganda ka kaysa sa kanila, but Mai was more beautiful than you."  
"I know."  
"Magtapat ka na,"and he saw Mai.  
"Ayoko."  
"Magtiwala ka," at binitawan na niya ito.  
Pumalit naman si Natsuki and she pull Shizuru towards her. Nagulat naman ito ng makita siya.  
"Natsuki, nasa'n si Tate?"  
"Nasa asawa na niya."  
And the music turns into a love song.  
So Natsuki held Shizuru closer to her.  
"Pasaway ka."  
"Bakit?"  
"Nagtanong ka pa, pinahiya mo ako."  
"Hindi kaya, I already explained, right?"  
"But still you do."  
"Tumahimik ka na, i-enjoy mo na lang 'to."  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
"Yan," and she look for some escape and when she found one, she got smile, "tara na alis na tayo," at binitawan ito and held her hand.  
"Kasisimula lang ng party."  
"May sasabihin ako sa'yo importante," and she pull her out of the dance floor.  
Nagpatianod naman si Shizuru. And they left KG.  
Tahimik sila pareho habang bumibyahe, habang si Natsuki ay nakangiti.  
And after a long minute of driving narating na rin nila ang kanilang destinasyon.

SHIZURU found out it was a resort, a private one, may bahay ding nakatayo.  
"Halika, dito tayo," and she guide Shizuru.  
Umupo naman sila.  
"Ano'ng lugar 'to? Ba't mo ako dinala dito?"  
"Woah, woah, dahan-dahan lang, marami tayong oras."  
"Okay siguraduhin mo lang na importante 'to dahil kung hindi humanda ka sa akin."  
"Pangakong matibay yan."  
"Okay sagutin mo na."  
"Alright," and she sighed, "una, private resort 'to."  
"Sinasabi ko na nga ba, halika na baka pagalitan tayo dito."  
"Oi sandali lang, hindi pa tapos."  
"Kakasuhan tayo."  
"Hindi yun mangyayari."  
"At bakit naman hindi?"  
"Dahil sa akin 'to."  
Natigilan naman si Shizuru, "sa'yo 'to?"  
"Oo, may iba pa, pero dadalhin kita do'n balang araw, okay ngayon sa sunod mong tanong, may importante lang akong sasabihin sa'yo kaya ganun."  
"Okay simulan mo na, baka manigas na ako dito sa lamig."  
"Well sorry pero magtatagal tayo dito," and took off her coat at pinasuot kay Shizuru, "gusto kong komportable ka."  
"Salamat."  
"Nagustuhan mo ba ang lugar na'to?"  
"Yeah, wide and big."  
"You saw the house over there?"  
"I did."  
"Dun ko ititira ang magiging pamilya ko."  
"Really," and her heart was slowly breaking but he must hide it, Natsuki might notice, "nag-propose ka na ba sa kanya?"  
_ 'Sana naman nagseselos siya,'_ "hindi pa pero gagawin ko."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Malaki, gusto ko kasing ikaw din ang mag-organize ng wedding katulad ng sa party, nagustuhan ko kasi."  
"Okay, sabihin mo lang sa akin, pati ang bahay niyo?"  
And Natsuki was glad when she saw jealousy and pain in Shizuru's ruby eyes.  
"Oo sana."  
"Sige, pwede ko bang makita ang bahay?"  
"Sure," _'kahit nasasaktan na siya sige pa rin,'_ "tara?"  
"Okay," and she stood and Natsuki help her, gusto man niyang tanggihan ang offer ay hindi na lang niya ginawa, she must act naturally.

_ 'HANGGANG kailan ko mahahawakan ang kamay niya? Siguro sa pagkakataong ito susulitin ko na lang, kasi alam ko darating ang araw na hindi na 'to mangyayari.'_  
"We're here."  
Shizuru closed her eyes when she let go of her hand, "beautiful," she said when she saw the inside.  
"Yeah, come on I'll show you around."  
"Alright."  
They roam around, nagustuhan ni Shizuru ang bahay dahil maganda at simple pero sayang nga lang hindi siya ang babaeng makakasama nito ng panghabambuhay.  
"Ang daming kwarto, mukhang.. bubuo ka ng malaking pamilya."  
"Hmm depende yun."  
"1 month."  
"Eh?"  
"I can arrange this in one month, kaya ipaalam mo kaagad sa akin ang kasal niyo, tandaan mo 1 month lang ha."  
"We can do it together."  
"It's up to you," at dumungaw sa bintana at nagulat sa nakita, "ang KG ba yun?"  
"Oo, tanaw yan mula dito," and she slip her both hands in Shizuru's waist then embrace her from behind.  
Nagulat naman si Shizuru ng maramdaman si Natsuki sa likod.  
"Hey Natsuki what are you doing? Let go of me.. looks like you don't have a girlfriend," she protested.  
Mas lalo namang humigpit ang yakap ni Natsuki kay Shizuru, she even burried her face in her creamy long hair.  
"Natsuki ano ba?" pagpupumiglas niya.  
"Wag ka munang malikot," she just said.  
"Ano ba'ng ginagawa mo?"  
"Ninanamnam ang sandaling ito."  
"Baliw ka ba? Bakit mo naman gagawin yun ha? Kasasabi mo lang na magpo-propose ka na sa kanya tapos ngayon ako ang ginaganito mo."  
"Shizuru hindi ko alam kung sa'n magsisimula pero.. nais ko lang malaman kung nararamdaman mo ba ako?"  
"Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?"  
Then Natsuki get something on her pocket, she show it to Shizuru when she opened it.  
Nagulat naman si Shizuru ng makita ang ruby pendant.  
"You like it?"  
"Is that for me?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Pero bakit?"  
"My gift," and she softly whisper to her ear, "BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY."  
"You knew?"  
"Yeah, I just save it for tonight, cause I want to make it special."  
"Hindi kita maintindihan."  
"Shizuru, hindi pa ba halata sa'yo? Mahal kita, higit pa sa lahat."  
Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru ng marinig ang nais niyang marinig mula dito, "Natsuki..."  
"I'm not thinking of you as my secretary, but my loved one, my special someone."  
"Pero wala ako sa kalingkingan ng mga nais mong babae," at pinihit na siya nito paharap.  
"Shizuru they're just for business, alam ko nasobrahan ako and I'm sorry for that."  
"Ganun din ba ang tingin mo sa akin?"  
"Of course not! Kakaiba ka, the very first day we met, just looking at each other, alam kong hindi ka isang ordinaryong babae, sa mga kwento pa lang ni Papa sa akin, interesado na ako, akala ko nga nag-resign ka na, pero nagulat ako ng sabihin ni Tate na ikaw si Fujino Shizuru, mahirap mang paniwalaan pero yun ang totoo."  
"Kaya mo ba ako dinala dito?"  
"Oo, para ipaliwanag sa'yo ang lahat at para masabi ko na rin itong nararamdaman ko para sa'yo."  
"Bakit ako?"  
"Wala ka bang tiwala sa sarili mo? Mas maganda ka kaysa sa kanila, Shizuru you're not ordinary, you're special, beautiful, lahat na, just the first time I laid my eyes on your ruby eyes."  
"Natsuki..."  
"Dinala din kit dito para ipakita sa'yo ang magiging paraiso natin, kung sa'n tayo maninirahan, itong bahay, dito natin bubuuin ang magiging pamilya natin, ikaw, ako, ang mga anak natin, Shizuru ramdam ko na pareho tayong may nararamdaman para sa isa't-isa, tama ako diba? Na mahal mo rin ako?"  
And Shizuru nod with a tears on her both eyes, "oo, mahal din kita, may mga panahon na gusto ko ng sumuko, pero hindi ko kaya at hindi ko alam kung bakit, ang alam ko lang hindi kita pwedeng iwan kahit ano'ng mangyari."  
"Dahil hinding-hindi kita papayagan, Shizuru ikaw ang pinaka sa lahat ng mga babae, gusto ko akin ka lang."  
"Sa'yo lang ako."  
"Mahal kita, mahal na mahal," and she feel her warm palm when Shizuru touch her cheek.  
"Mahal na mahal din kita Natsuki."  
"Mabuti naman, hinding- hindi kita pakakawalan, tandaan mo yan."  
"Ako rin."  
"Mabuti kung ganun, heto,' and she wore it to her, "bagay sa'yo."  
"Salamat."  
"No need, I love you Shizuru."  
"I love you too Natsuki, ngayon alam ko na kung ano'ng ibig sabihin ni Tate."  
"Humanda sa akin yun, pero bukas na," and she kiss her so gently, when Shizuru accepted her kiss.

... THE END ...


End file.
